


Emerald Eyes

by RonniRotten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Multi, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Janus lives for the late night scene, charming anyone who crosses their path like the fluid little rattlesnake they are. But a run in with the club's newest jazz singer, leaves them wanting more, and they're willing to stretch the limits to reel him in. Poor Roman can't help but be ensnared in the trap Janus has set for him, and he craves more. Too bad there's just one problem Roman can't avoid.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Coming Back as a Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the inspired this is "[Coming Back as a Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjlW-moh3E8)" by Caro Emerald

The night was a familiar friend, it was a cloak. Janus was far more akin to slipping through the shadows, evading the norms that held them down in the daylight. The night was also home to their favorite places. The local retro jazz clubs were a haven of good food, fine wine, and sweet music. 

They entered their favorite club, swaying with the saxophone coming from the stage. They sashayed between the tables to the bar, letting their long black dress swish around their legs. All eyes landed on them when they passed. It was hard to ignore such a beauty snaking by.

Janus approached the bar and waved down the bartender. The man had a certain air about him that screamed “I’m a dad” and a friendly grin. He came up to Janus, drying a mug with a white towel.

“JJ, what brings a doll like you out here on an evening like this?”

“Oh Patton, you should know by now, a girl needs a little fun in her life,” Janus said with a laugh and flipped their hair over their shoulder. They leaned against the bar and fluttered their lashes over their radiant green eyes. That coy red smirk might melt a weaker person, but Patton wasn’t so easily swayed by a pretty face.

“What can I getcha, beautiful?” Patton laughed. 

“Hmm, the charming singer on stage,” Janus cooed and nodded toward the stage. Patton followed with his eyes and smiled wryly. The singer on the stage wouldn’t be performing up there all night, but he would be performing on the floor afterward. He was handsome and charming, a real prince with bright eyes and a confident smile. His voice was as sweet as honey and he had a way with words that made people weak at the knees. 

"Roman? Sorry to disappoint but he's not on the menu," Pat giggled, "How about a virgin appletini instead?" 

"Tempting, but perhaps a martini instead, my groggy frog," they hummed and adjusted their long yellow gloves. Their eyes were locked on Roman, swaying with the music that accompanied him. Janus swore they caught his eye and they were going to reel him in.

"One martini coming up!" Patton cheered and made a show of mixing the drink. Janus half-watched him work and delicately took the stem of the glass he offered them. 

"For the lovely lady—it's lady today, right?" 

"Hmm, yes, you'll find that to be the case most days, Darling." 

"As long as you tell me when it's not, Sugar. And if you want to reel in Prince Charming, I'd suggest table seven," Pat said and motioned to an empty table. Janus smirked at him and waved coyly before sauntering off. 

"What a doll," Patton mused to himself and got back to work.

Janus settled in at the table and sipped their drink, watching the show come to a close. Roman looked good on stage, built with a bit more room in the middle, with a swagger that made him even larger than life. His eyes scanned the room, past the dancefloor to the rest of the club, but always falling back on table seven. 

By the time he was finished and off the stage, Janus was nearly done with their drink and looking for a little fun. They were lucky, Roman approached their table with confidence. 

"Pardon me, is this seat taken?" he asked and leaned against the chair opposite Janus. They smiled and shook their head. 

"Only if you're interested in taking it." 

"My name is Roman," he said and sat sideways, kicking his legs out, "What might I call a flower such as yourself?" Oh, Janus liked this one. 

"My name is Janus, but treat me right and you can call me anytime you want." 

"I can't imagine anyone who would dare treat someone as gorgeous and lethal as you wrong," Roman said with a laugh that made roses bloom under Jan's cheeks. 

"I can't imagine you came over just to tell me I'm pretty." 

"That would be too bold of me, but don't doubt that I would after I got to know the mind behind the masterpiece." 

"You have a way with words, Roman, but I'm not here for prose." 

"Then allow me to offer this next dance," he hummed and offered his hand. Janus smirked and took it gracefully. His nails were perfectly trimmed and polished, much like the rest of him. His grip was firm but gentle and he was more than willing to help Janus to their feet.

"With pleasure."

* * *

The next morning Janus woke up in their bed alone. The frustration from the night before was still potent, a sour taste that wouldn't leave their mouth. Roman was a ruthless charmer and a talented dancer. Janus thought they might have finally gotten lucky and found someone who would want to spend the night cuddling or more. But no. Roman moved on to the next pretty face later that evening.

This was not the first time Janus had been pushed aside for someone else. This wasn't going to be the last time either. It was so easy to find a piece of eye candy that would look better on some CEO's arm. It was just too easy to get over the mysterious allure for some semblance of normalcy. Even then, almost every promise was false. 

Janus was done beating around the bush. They got up and dressed and went to make a pot of coffee. They had a long day ahead of them and an idea so crazy it just might work. 

They sipped their drink and browsed the web in search of just the right person to get the job done. If people were going to pass on their fem-coded look, they needed a fashion expert to make sure they were irresistible with a more masculine look. 

"Da Vinci of the Threads," Janus hummed to themself and read through the web page. It was a trans-friendly place, which was a bonus. They liked the designs they saw and decided to book an appointment online for later that day. With any luck, they wouldn't have too much trouble explaining themself. 

The old brick storefront was unassuming, but the second Janus walked inside they were greeted with some of the most intricately designed goth clothing. The purple walls were lined with coats and dresses and the counter in the back held a few small articles. But it was the man behind the counter who caught their eye. 

He was gruff with dark eye shadow and a ripped purple t-shirt. His eyes were locked on Janus warily and he fidgeted with the tape measure draped over his shoulders. 

"Hello, I'm looking for a Virgil Segreti," Janus said innocently and approached the counter, "I have an appointment." 

"Janus?" the man asked with some interest. 

"That would be me." 

"I'm Virgil. What can I help you with? Looking to try a less sunny look, Lucy?" he asked and motioned to the black and yellow polka dot dress Janus wore.

"Something like that. I want to look like someone else. I want to dress as a man." 

Virgil pouted and studied them for a moment. 

"Wanna be more specific?" 

"A three piece suit, preferably blue," Janus answered with all the false confidence of a noble about to meet the guillotine. 

"Come to the back with me. I need your measurements," Virgil said, "And the hell if I let  _you_ leave my shop with a blue suit!"


	2. That Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that inspired this chapter is "[That Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFA6dEwWOb4%22)" by Caro Emerald

Janus let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and entered the jazz club. The air around them was different and any eyes that landed on them held a different sort of enamour. The flat black leather shoes changed their gait, the cologne Remus provided gave them a certain scent that was dastardly and alluring, and the pencil mustache—well Janus was glad they avoided it while Remus and Virgil flirted. 

They felt just as confident as the night before as they made their way to the bar. They caught Patton staring at them as he slowly dried a mug. They had to stop and say hi.

"Well hello handsome, what're you having?" Patton greeted them with the same cheer and respect he always managed. Janus leaned against the bar and smirked. 

"I'll take the usual, and a bite out of Roman if I can get his attention," Janus purred, "And you're lucky I don't mind a little flirting from a little groggy frog."

"JJ!" Pat gasped and beamed, "Is that really you!? You look amazing! I love the hat and the ponytail—it's so suave!" 

"Always the flatterer," Janus chuckled. Patton flushed lightly and shrugged. 

"I see someone who looks good, I'm gonna say something! And you just so happen to look like someone who I'd want to meet for coffee." 

"I'd hope you're being hypothetical, that wedding ring of yours looks rather binding." 

"You wouldn't be interested in little old me that way!" Patton giggled, "Besides, it looks like your target is at table seven. Want some liquid courage before you strike, you dashing viper, you?" 

"No, thank you," Janus hummed and scanned the floor. Just like Patton said, Roman was moping around table seven and headed to the bar. 

"And before I strike, do me a favor and don't sell yourself so short. You and I both know that I have more than one type and room for more than just one," Janus said and lounged against the bar. Patton's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second just before Roman approached them. 

"Hey there Princey Pie, why so glum?" Patton greeted him. Roman sighed and shook his head.

“The charming woman I met yesterday isn’t here. I certainly can’t expect her to show nightly, but I am disappointed.”

“Then perhaps, a handsome man like you should consider expanding your options,” Janus hummed and flashed a coy smirk, “I’ve already considered mine.” Roman’s jaw dropped and his face heated up. Janus snickered and took his hand. They brought it to their lips and grinned at him.

“Is there something wrong?”

“My good sir, there is far too much right for anything to be wrong!” Roman answered hastily. Oh he was flustered! It got a good chuckle out of Patton. 

“I disagree, you see, you haven’t even considered asking me to dance,” they purred. Roman and Patton went weak at the knees. Janus was going to charm Roman like a snake!

“I--I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to---erm, well, would you be so kind as to join me on the dancefloor?” Roman stammered. Janus cocked their head to the side and motioned for Roman to lead the way. Patton watched them go with a soft sigh. Roman was too cute and Janus, well they were far more than Patton anticipated, and he expected quite a lot. 

Roman never expected to be swept off his feet by a stranger. This person was stunning and cool with a smirk that set his blood on fire. Their silky voice was music to his ears, singing songs of flattery and hidden promises. 

"You are quite adept at following," Janus hummed and led Roman to table seven. They pulled out his chair for him and pushed him in. Roman flushed and smiled. 

"Perhaps it's because you have a way of leading a dance. You must have some training." 

"I'm only trained in serving princes," Janus said and sat across from him, "I'm so glad my training has prepared me for meeting a real prince tonight." 

"Such flattery, how am I to be sure you aren't a prince looking to steal me away for the night?" 

"Steal?" Janus laughed, "My dear Roman, if you come willingly with me, it's hardly theft." 

"And if I refuse?" 

"Then I leave here alone, as planned. And perhaps I'll return tomorrow, perhaps not." 

"Perhaps we could meet up at this lovely little cafe on Second st. for lunch instead. You are an enigma that I would like to unravel." 

"Roman, darling," Janus cooed, reaching across the table to gently grab his chin, "I'm afraid that's not something I can agree to. I work during the day, uptown. It pains me to say it, especially to a face as radiant as yours, but I have to decline this time." 

"Then perhaps another time, for now let's chat and rest for a while," Roman sighed. Janus pulled their hand back and checked their watch. They had time.

"Do let's," Janus hummed and crossed their legs, "I'm rather curious about the woman you mentioned earlier, not in a suggestive way, mind you, but I would love to know what draws you in. I've cast my line." 

"She is a serpentine beauty with long dark hair and a lethal smile. She's so witty and charming and brilliant!" Roman swooned, "You would get along with her, I think. She is quite a catch." 

"And yet you agreed to spend the evening with me. I'm flattered, Roman," they cooed, “I can understand your earlier disappointment.”

"Yes, well, that was before such a suave gentleman swept me off my feet,” Roman said with a laugh and grabbed their hand. That’s when Janus noticed the stage light glinting off his hand. Their stomach twisted at the sight of a wedding ring on his finger, but naturally they played it cool. 

“And I’m afraid that you’ll have to come back down to earth, Roman. It’s time I left. Clocking in early puts a damper on things,” they said and got up, letting go of his hand, “Send my regards to your spouse.” Roman’s jaw dropped and he scrambled to his feet to explain, but Janus was too quick, and most certainly  _ not _ close to tears.

Roman stared after them as they left, his gut wrenching. He looked to the bar, only to see Patton shaking his head disappointedly at him. He would find Janus and explain himself, even if it was the last thing he did!


	3. Black Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _the song in the title is[Black Valentine by Caro Emerald](https://youtu.be/En5_Lv6HckM)_

The coffee was more bitter that morning than ever before. Janus really didn’t care, they had a job to do and no motivation to do it. They leaned against the filing cabinet behind their desk, behind a wall with a sliding window and sorted through the files for their bosses. Sanders and Co. Law Offices was a busy place and rather than letting them handle a few domestic cases, the higher-ups had Janus working as a secretary. 

They pulled the file they were looking for and went to the back to deliver it. They had no idea that while they were gone, a certain pair would come into the waiting area. 

Janus sat at the desk and adjusted their boss' schedule to accommodate for a doctor's appointment. They typed away on the computer and didn't look up when they heard the door open and close. 

"Good morning, welcome to Sanders and Co. Law Offices. If you give me just a moment I can get you checked in for your appointment." 

"We don't have an appointment," Roman said apologetically, "But we are interested in speaking with you if you have the time." 

Janus sighed and saved the schedule. They were not interested in being a homewrecker, a secret lover. But they had to keep up appearances for the company. 

"I'm afraid that's not company policy. Unless you have business you need to discuss, you may leave." 

"Well we do have a domestic dispute," Patton said, catching Janus off guard. They looked up at the pair, holding hands firmly. Roman was fidgeting awkwardly and Patton looked sheepish. 

"I can pencil you in for an intake interview in about three business days. If it's urgent I can guide you, in the cafe on the corner in about a half hour," Janus said with one eyebrow raised. Roman winced while Patton grinned. 

"It's very urgent!" he giggled, "Do you go to this cafe a lot? I'd like to know what you would order if you were going there for lunch." 

"The Caesar wrap and a sweet tea, but they have a wide variety. I'll be there in a half hour or less with some intake forms. Do find a table in the back," Janus hummed with a wry smirk threatening to cross their lips. 

"You got it, Sugar!" Patton grinned, "And please don't leave us waiting. Princey and I have some explaining to do." 

* * *

"How you manage to keep your spirits up in such a business atmosphere is astounding," Roman sighed and sipped his coffee. They were in the cafe, waiting in the back with their sandwiches and coffee and Janus' order. 

"Well I guess I'm just used to being outgoing and bubbly in those situations," Pat mused and sipped his coffee, "I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna be a mess where they get here. They're so pretty and smooth and my big boy working self goes out the window." 

"That's partly why we're both here," Roman responded, "I hope they can understand the main reason we're here." Patton grabbed his hand and offered him a reassuring smile.

"Well boys," Janus greeted them and sat down, aware that neither of them could have heard them coming, "Say your pieces. I don't have all the time in the world." 

"Jan!" Patton yelped and jolted away from Roman. Janus pouted and shook their head. Roman huffed amusedly through his nose and slid Jan's food to them. 

"Thank you for taking the time to hear us out," he said with a shy smile, "I don't think it's fair to leave you in the dark." 

Janus tilted their head and sipped their tea, "Please do shed some light on your ring." 

"Yes, that. You see, I do have a husband, I am very much in love with him, and we are polyamorous," Roman said and grabbed Patton's hand, "Patton is my husband." 

Janus glanced between the two and raised their eyebrows, waiting for more explanation. Patton flushed and shrugged. 

"Yeah, we're married and polyam. And I know I kinda guided you into talking to Roman but it's not because I wanted to trick you or anything." 

"You see, Patton kept telling me all about this one regular who makes him weak at the knees and makes his heart flutter," Roman smirked, "I told him that I just had to meet the person who he wanted to woo." 

"Patton?" Janus asked shyly and looked at him, brushing a stray lock of hair behind their ear. Patton winced and nodded. 

"I really like you and I talked to Roman about maybe trying to introduce you into our relationship if you wanted." 

"I was so upset when I didn't see you last night, or at least, I didn't recognize you," Roman added, "If I had known you could go from an alluring vixen to a dapper gentleman I might have proposed to you on the spot!" 

"You want me to be both of yours?" Janus questioned and eyed both men suspiciously. The charming prince of their dreams wanted to be with them while being married to the other man at the table. Moreover, the sweet bartender who could always make them smile and feel comfortable no matter how they looked, he was just as smitten if not moreso. 

"If you want to, yes. Princey is getting tired of my crush gushing," Patton giggled shyly. Roman rolled his eyes fondly and nodded. 

"Patton, Roman, if you think that lunch is enough to woo someone like me—" 

"Oh goodness no!" Roman gasped, "This is hardly the way to woo anyone! If you give us a chance, we would set up three dates, one with you and Patton, one with the most elegant restaurant in town, and one with the three of us, either parading around town and spoiling you or a cozy movie night." 

"That's better," Janus teased, "We can set up some time for that. In the meantime, I would hope my boyfriends would spare a quick kiss or two." 

"I don't know if you need any more sugar, Sweetie," Patton grinned, "But I don't see why not!" He leaned over and gently pressed a quick chaste kiss to their lips. Not to be excluded or outdone, Roman took their hand and brought their knuckles to his lips.

"You, my darling viper, can have as many kisses as you want." 

"He's lying," Patton interjected, "he said the same to me and I want infinite kisses." 

"Just one for now," Janus hummed. Roman cupped their cheek and kissed them sweetly. It was short but dizzying. 

"Hmm, I must be the luckiest person in the world," Janus said with a smile. With the soft looks directed at them, they were pretty sure that was the case.


End file.
